bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Faerthurin
Faerthurin is the grey elf wizard/archmage of the party in Welcome to the Show. Even though she was born in the silvanesti city of Lefethyr, she is something of a pariah to her people and spent the majority of her life alone. She has a familiar, a very opinionated raven named Lucid, whom she is very close with and very protective of. Appearance Fae is average height for a grey elf, standing at five feet tall. She has grey skin, long violet hair, violet eyes, and a well-curved figure. She wears a green bodysuit that more resembles a swimsuit, tall brown boots, a brown belt with a long green skirt attached, golden bracers, sheer green sleeves, and a circlet with a purple gemstone. From episode 30 onward, she wears a pearl necklace given to her by Jalerom. Beginning in season 4, Fae changes her look entirely. She dons a long violet dress that is accented in gold, with matching glove-like sleeves. She wears a gold-colored corset around her middle with a sheer blue skirt draping down from it, a pair of plain violent shoes, and a simple yellow choker around her neck. She retains her gold bracers and her pearl necklace, but now also wears a Ring of Protection on one hand, a Ring of Brilliance on the other, and of course her engagement ring. She also dons a Circlet of Counterspell, which is silver and has a diamond embedded in it. Personality Initially, Faerthurin was a very cold individual. She kept others at an arm's length, was rather indifferent to the struggles of others, was bitingly sarcastic and dismissive, has no trust in others, and had little to no interest in helping people. The only being she was shown to genuinely care for was Lucid, becoming fearful and angry when he is harmed or in danger. She only traveled with the party out of necessity as she did not want to be captured by Directian again. Over time, however, this was shown to be a facade to protect herself. Faerthurin is actually quite a vulnerable woman, highly sensitive and emotionally fragile as a result of her abusive upbringing. She is actually quite compassionate when she understands the plight of someone else, and when she believes herself responsible for bad things happening to others, she experiences immense guilt and will go far out of her way to correct the problem. She grows to be a loyal friend, a dedicated follower of queen Jeminya, and develops a strong sense of right and wrong. Season 3 shows a more maternal side to her personality. As Hana begins traveling with them, she constantly fusses over the girl, making sure she is safe, comfortable, and protected as well as she is able to. Fae also shows she is a dedicated lover, standing very firmly by Jalerom's side through the trials they faced in Baator. Towards the end of the season, she starts showing signs that she has moved past her traumatic experiences and begins showing an emotional fortitude that she lacked prior. Throughout the entirety of the series, Fae has shown an obsession with books and learning. She becomes hilariously strong and fast to get to books, occasionally trampling others when they get in her way. She shows better control of this impulse in Baator, but it by no means goes away. Early Life Though she was born to a very powerful silvanesti family, her father cast Fae and her mother Yrlissa aside. The rest of the silvanesti race did as well, since she was born out of wedlock and her mother was just a scullery maid. Only Yrlissa ever showed Fae kindness and love, while the rest of the grey elves either condescended or dismissed her. She fell victim to a great deal of bullying, primarily from her cousin Corwel, and was labeled "u'raanu," which is elvish for "clan-less." She began reading books to distract herself from her misery, and she found that bullies would bother her far less when she did not answer them because of it. After a while of being ignored, Corwel one day stole a book from Fae and began tearing it apart in front of her. Distraught and heartbroken, Fae retaliated for the first time by casting a Prestidigitation spell on Corwel, covering her in a smelly mess. Aymer saw this and, after sending Corwel away, told Fae that they should begin spending more time together. He accomplished this by manipulating Yrlissa into an empty marriage and claiming his daughter for study as soon as vows were made. The years of study were heavy and cruel, affording her no rest and punishing her for not keeping up. Finally, Fae attempted to apologize for not living up to the family name, and Aymer coldly told her that she had never been part of the family. In her heartbroken despair, Fae fled from her home briefly. She only returned when she found a small raven chick that needed care. Yrlissa helped her daughter to take care of the bird, and once he had recovered his strength they found that he had formed a bond with Fae. She named him Lucid and kept using taking care of him as an excuse to avoid facing Aymer again. Eventually, she ran out of excuses and made her way back to Aymer, apologizing for her "selfishness." After declaring that she had found a way to continue her studies for him via the familiar bond she now shared with Lucid, he put her back to the cruel education regimen. After many more years of this, Yrlissa and Lucid had enough and began planning. Through his bond with Fae, Lucid was to put questions in her head, the most important of all being "Why?" The questions forced her to re-evaluate her life and how she was being treated, and after a while of contemplating them, she made the decision to get away from the abuse. After informing Yrlissa that she was leaving alone, she confronted Aymer one last time and used a summon to cover her escape. Since that time she has lived on the road, traveling from place to place and spending her time learning and studying at her own pace. Abilities Faerthurin is a genius, and a very powerful wizard. Within the party, when something needs to be known or figured out, she is usually the one to ask since, due to her eidetic memory, she is basically a living library. There are very few subjects she does not have knowledge on, and what she does not know, she is always willing to take time to study and learn. She is no slouch when it comes to magic, either. Her most frequently-used spells are of the Conjuration school, with a secondary leaning towards Evocation. The most dangerous spell she has used to date is Disintegration, which is capable of dealing out more that 100 points of damage in one hit. She also does utilize some support spells. The best known of these is her frequently-used Crushing Despair, which she first used against her father with the explicit intent of making him feel exactly how she had felt growing up. Later seasons see her reach the level of archmage, and she begins making frequent use of the powerful Time Stop spell, which grants her various amounts of free time to conjure or cast support spells. She also makes use of holy spells from the Heironious-given Grimoire of Virtue, though she does this less often as the spells have heavy backlash on her body. Relationships Jeminya Malum Fae did not initially trust Jeminya. At first, she hardly knew what to think of the woman, even pausing to consider the manipulative arguments from a green dragon so as to not leave anything to chance. After they escaped Directian, Fae questioned Jem about what they needed to prepare for, and Jem could not provide a clear answer. This later caused an argument when they discovered Jalerom's mother kidnapped and seemingly imprisoned by two succubi. Jem then spent an entire night putting together as much information as she was able to in order to rectify her mistake, at which point their relationship began to improve. Faerthurin gradually grew to respect and even admire Jeminya's determination and dedication to her cause, and Jeminya in kind grew to respect and admire Faerthurin's intelligence and growing loyalty. Over time, their relationship grew into a strong friendship. The two would tease back and forth, and became very protective of each other. When Fae was given the spell "Sanctify the Wicked" by the god Heironeous, she went through an internal crisis when she realized that her own lack of a pure heart could potentially doom her friend to hell. When she did eventually confess her problem to Jeminya, the tiefling queen did her best to comfort her and reassure her that anyone could change if they wished. She expressed her faith in Fae, and encouraged her. This helped Fae find the strength to actively try to change herself, giving very clear proof of the strength of their bond. It would not be unfair to call Jeminya and Faerthurin best friends. Season 3 really shows how important Jem is to Fae, with her spending two solid months researching, and going through tremendous emotional turmoil and a great deal of guilt for not casting the Sanctify spell on her sooner. She makes several attempts to scry Jeminya out during their journey despite the pain she felt doing so each time, and forms a contract with Glasya, placing her very soul on the line in order to save her friend. Of the entire party, she is the most emotional upon being reunited with Jeminya. Amber Hawthorne At first, Amber and Fae were neutral to each other. The whole of season 1 was spent with them just fighting alongside each other, with Fae making the occasional snarky remark about Amber's appetite. Once Amber begins to look for information about her origins, she turns to Fae for help and the experience causes them to begin bonding. This bond develops into a strong friendship, and the two begin to rely on each other more and confide in each other over the course of season 2. The two share a sisterly relationship, and constantly look out for each other through season 3. Ivan Windstrummer Ivan's cheeriness and warm demeanor were at first very confusing for Fae. Having never known a person like him in her life, she had no idea how to respond to his friendliness and so she tended to keep her distance. Like most people, however, she did quietly grow fond of the little gnome, and eventually grew comfortable enough to even become playful and tease him about his obvious feelings for Amber. Season 4 expands on their relationship, with Fae being the one to speak to and comfort Ivan after the events of Baator. She encourages him to not hold back his feelings so much, and that he can allow himself to be sad when he needs to be, advice he is shown to have taken to heart as he then proceeds to cry his eyes out in her arms. Jalerom Tanlaial Jalerom and Fae did not initially get along. Her cold personality clashed with his friendly one, and they did not speak much at first. After Jalerom was told to bodyguard Fae by General Urdusk, however, they were forced to spend more time together. It made little difference at first beyond allowing them to become neutral to each other, but following learning of the death of Thedan Tanlaial, things began to change. Fae expressed sincere sympathy towards Jalerom, something he clearly appreciated because they began to talk to each other more after that. Upon encountering Faerthurin's father, something changed between them. Jalerom began to flirt with Fae, bought her her signature pearl necklace, and the two showed a sort of unspoken synchronization when they confronted Jeminya about whatever secrets the woman was keeping from them. Throughout season 2, the two continued to grow closer. Fae began to grow shy around Jalerom, and Jalerom grew more protective and caring of her. They showed a strong trust in each other, and they began relying on each other for emotional support. The depths of that trust was shown when Fae told Jalerom everything about the Sanctify the Wicked spell and why she was hurting so badly over it. Despite not knowing what to say or do, Jalerom stayed by Faerthurin's side, promising that they would find a way. After they returned to Salania, expressed his feelings for Fae by planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Later, after defeating Aymer for the final time and learning of the change in Faerthurin's heart, in her excitement Fae outright kisses Jalerom, cementing their affections for each other and leading to the pair becoming a couple. In the ninth layer of Baator, Jalerom finally proposed to Faerthurin making them officially engaged. Through season 4, there is a sort of role reversal as the stresses of the war between kingdoms and the devastating loss of his mother send Jalerom into a near-crippling state of depression and despair. Faerthurin stands strong by his side, doing her best to support him in his time of need. When she is kidnapped, Jalerom falls into panic and terror, and seems quite lost as to what to do. Upon being reunited, there are few words exchanged as the couple simply shares a deep, loving kiss. Kross Dalgo From their initial meeting onward, the majority of Faerthurin and Kross's interactions were bickering. The two were near-constantly at each other's throats as both had severe trust issues and were very stubborn. Their arguments came to a head in episode 22, where they were fighting so viciously that the newly-resurrected Jeminya had to scream them down despite her own emotional state. The following episode saw Jalerom lecturing the entire team, with specific note to them about their behavior, something which they both seemed to take to heart as when they fought the Night Twist later, they worked together for the first time. Their relationship improved considerably after that, though really that simply meant they left each other alone for the most part. Following the death of Solonor, Fae shows great concern for Kross's mental state. She makes several attempts to talk to him, only finally managing to when the party returns to Salania, and she tells him the true reason she had behaved the way she had initially. She had met Kross before being captured by Directian, when he held the identity of Black Arrow, and even though he had saved her life, they way he had done so was so brutal and merciless that she had feared him. Despite that, she did believe he was not the monster he was claiming to be because even back then, he had focused on saving people. He later thanks her for the reminder, though they both agree that they still think of each other as a nerd and a buffoon. Fae becomes one of the only party members to still want Kross around as events progress, and she is very hurt when he eventually abandons the team. Oin Lightbringer Fae and Oin lacked any sort of real interaction through the first part of the series. They seemed to share a mutual understanding and respect, but they never really interacted. Later seasons show Fae displaying a mounting dislike of him and his manipulative ways, to the point where she becomes borderline hostile towards him. Rose Emeraldsong Faerthurin and Rose were friends. Though they both hail from Salania, they have very different ways of living and occasionally butted heads as a result. However, they did share a strong love and deep respect for nature, which allowed them to maintain a positive relationship. Faerthurin is quite devastated when Rose dies, and at her funeral makes a promise to never forget her or her ideals. Lucid Lucid is Faerthurin's familiar and her oldest, dearest friend. The two have not been apart since they first met, and even though they bicker, they are unfailingly loyal to each other and would do anything to protect each other. Lucid is the one being Faerthurin openly cared about when she was still cold-hearted. Lucid was integral to Faerthurin breaking away from her father's abuses. It was thanks to his bond with her that she was able to start questioning how Aymer treated her and was able to find the strength to flee his control. Simula Malum Faerthurin initially felt little more than disdain for Simula and her twisted machinations,especially when she found out that she was working with her father. However, as Fae learned to be more sympathetic and understanding, she gradually came to pity Simula and her inability to feel love due to her own knowledge of what it was like to not feel. When she learned about the Sanctify the Wicked spell, Jeminya has her promise to use the spell on Simula first, and Fae agrees. She later reveals that it was not only because Jeminya asked her that she made this promise, but out of genuine desire to help Simula. When the party encounters Simula in Baator, Faerthurin is terrified as it has been such a brief period of time and breaking the spell early causes the caster to be viewed as the target's worst enemy. Simula played with this fact, intentionally climbing into bed with Jalerom and openly flirting with him to spite Fae. For the larger part of their journey through Baator, Faerthurin feels great guilt that the spell failed and expresses a desire to help Simula, to make up for her promise. However, when she finds out how long had passed and that the spell had indeed succeeded, and with that realizing that Simula had merely been toying with them all out of boredom, she grows disgusted with Simula and her choices. Subsequently, she expresses no pity for her and, in their final conversation with Simula, ignores her entirely. Aymer Helegolar In her younger years, Faerthurin wanted nothing more than to have her father's approval and love, a fact which he took advantage of to manipulate and twist her into becoming loyal to him and ONLY him. When she was made aware of how abusive and exploitative he truly was, she ran away from her home, abandoning him and his treatment. However, Aymer continued to influence her personality and behavior for many years following. Upon being unwillingly reunited with him in the Galgari Jungle, Fae displays incredible hostility and hatred towards Aymer, which he reacts to with little more than amusement and displays a twisted fondness for her, calling her his "little songbird." Even when he is forcefully transformed into a helpless puppy, he refuses to respond to anyone but Fae. For her part, Fae shows emotional conflict when informed that Aymer the elf is dead, even though he continues to live on as a Rakshaasa. In their final encounter, Aymer spares no time on idle chit chat, simply stating that the rest of the party would die except for Fae, who he had plans for. She didn't bother to respond to him, and is less angry and hostile towards him, allowing her to fight more clearly. After a lengthy battle, Fae attempts to reach out to her father, offering him a chance at redemption, a chance to start over again. In his pride, Aymer simply spat in her direction and called her crazy for saying such a thing after abandoning him and everything he had given her. Though distraught, Fae told Amber to finish him off, and immediately proceeded to cry over his death. When they held Aymer's funeral, Faerthurin states that she never stopped loving her father and that she regretted the way things had ended. Reyin Dalgo Fae is the first of the party to meet Reyin, having been one of the two he fired a warning shot at. She grows fond of the child quickly, though the two do not have a great deal of direct interaction. In season 4, she expresses the most concern over his disappearance. Yrlissa Helegolar The only good memories that Fae has of her childhood are centered on her mother. Yrlissa loves her daughter dearly, and Fae loves her mother just as much. All the same, she left her behind when she fled House Helegolar, and though she did patch things up with Yrlissa upon reuniting with her, they have not interacted much since. Hana Wormwood Upon the party meeting Hana in Minauros, Fae expresses the most protectiveness over the girl. Throughout season 3, she dotes on Hana, wanting her to eat well, to clean herself properly, and to stay as safe as possible, taking on a rather maternal role towards Hana. Though Hana is initially confused and possibly slightly put off by Fae's behavior, she comes to appreciate it and even enjoy it to a degree after a while, though she endlessly argues with Fae over bathing. The two form a sort of mother-daughter bond. In season 4, the party makes sure to leave Hana in the care of someone they trust in Erneon so as to keep her out of danger, and Fae gives Hana her circlet as a promise to return for her when it is safe. Arkoth Wormwood Initially, Faerthurin displayed outright apathy towards Arkoth, almost mindlessly heeding his orders when the party was imprisoned. In her nightmare, this is shown to have simply been a facade, as she is instantly defiant upon seeing the Warden and even spits in his face. When the party returns to Directian, Fae displays tremendous hatred for Arkoth after he kills Jalerom with a spell. Once he is mutated into a helpless lump of flesh, Faerthurin is the one who ends his life, using the very dagger she got in his imprisonment to kill him. In season 3, Fae has the most difficulty adjusting to Arkoth's presence. Initially, she only seems to put up with him for Hana's sake, but partway through the season, she expresses to him that while she cannot bring herself to forgive him for the things he's done, she does believe him to be a good father and that he deserves a second chance. Arkoth in turn shows the most hesitation in upsetting Fae out of everyone else in the party, and it is implied a few times that he is somewhat afraid of her. When she does speak to him, he listens and does take Fae's words very seriously. When he earns his redemption, he apologizes to her with complete sincerity, stating that he knew he had hurt her more than anyone else in the team, and she finally forgives him for the things he has done, promising him that she will take care of Hana. Ravvas Arkanen At first, Faerthurin is merely polite towards Ravvas, though her discomfort around him and other Drow is very apparent to all around her. When Ravvas reunites the party, Fae expresses hostility towards him due to fatigue, and then outright anger when he brings up her father, causing them to start off on the wrong foot. Ravvas later apologizes for his lack of tact and explains he was merely attempting to engage with her over a mutual disdain.She also apologizes for her hostility, and after listening to him passionately express how deep his desire to change things for his people ran, she begins to cautiously accept him as part of the party. Through their journey in Baator, Faerthurin notably has difficulty making up her mind about Ravvas. At some points, she seems almost fond of him while at others, she seems to want to slit his throat in a non-hyperbolic fashion. The two engage in conversation a few times during the season, and Ravvas notably seems to take Fae's words quite seriously on more than one occasion, with his rage in the middle of an argument seeming to fade instantly after she speaks a few carefully chosen words. They display an odd sort of dynamic through the season, though the strength of their trust in each other is never quite clear. Towards the end of the season, Ravvas, in the middle of a lecture to Oin, accidentally lets slip that he has come to regard the party as his friends, a fact that Fae catches and later remarks upon. Ravvas reacts awkwardly to this, attempting to brush it off, though it is clear he is somewhat embarrassed by it. Fae expresses that she would like to see him at her wedding to Jalerom, and when they part ways in Baator, it is on good terms. When Ravvas returns in season 4, Fae outright states that she is glad to see him at first, but is confused about his presence as he had been quite adamant on helping his people and making sure the Drow were much better off. When it is revealed that Ravvas has in fact orchestrated the war between Directian and Sabaton, she expresses anger and feelings of betrayal, though her reaction is far smaller compared to the responses of others. After they escape his attempt to kill them, she and Jalerom go over Fae's journal writings about him, and she notes that there were several behaviors of his that should have tipped them off to his true nature. Fierna Faerthurin related to Fierna's predicament and as such they developed a bond right away. Fierna expresses specific fondness for Fae, heeding words about what her father intends to do and about how she should behave going forward. Glasya Malum Due to her close bond with Jeminya, Glasya has Faerthurin form a contract with her to save her daughter no matter what it took, pressing her to swear on the River Styx. Fae does so without hesitation, forming a contract that put her soul in far worse peril than anyone else's if their mission failed. Glasya casually reminds her of their deal the next time they speak, and Fae displays great horror upon seeing Glasya's severed head. Asmodeus Though Faerthurin openly expressed disdain and mistrust of demons and devils, she is oddly respectful of the god Asmodeus. She is the only one who thanks him for saving the party when Simula opens the Abyss portals, and does not speak ill of him in any manner. Even when the party heads into Baator to rescue Jeminya, she retains an odd level of respect for him, though it is clear she neither likes nor trusts him. It is only after finding Jeminya that she ceases to show him respect, exchanging it for disdain. Trivia * Despite the way she dresses, Fae is actually shown to be on the shy side. Her clothes are a result of her not understanding human nudity taboos. ** This is despite multiple people remarking about her clothes not covering her very well. ** When Rime explains to her the significance of showing skin in human society, Fae becomes incredibly embarrassed. * Fae is very afraid of snakes. * Her consistent social awkwardness is conveniently excused by her upbringing. Her player is notorious for not caring about social graces and wound up portraying this through Fae. * Though she has become much kinder and more openly caring, Fae is still the second most sarcastic character in the series, only outdone by her own familiar. ** It can be argued she becomes the third most sarcastic with the addition of Ravvas. * Fae's book obsession is a result of her childhood, when bullies stopped bothering her because she would ignore them to read. * Despite her intellect, Fae is somewhat absent-minded and can miss obvious things. * Fae has noticeably adapted a few of Jalerom's habits, such as being overly-technical and mimicking his poor excuses to escape a situation. * Amusingly, when Fae is directly noted to be "unhappy," her spell casting tends to become far more deadly as her player will typically get high rolls after it's said. Category:Welcome_To_The_Show_Character